1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf head and more particularly to a golf head structure that uses hard metal to make the main part and models the face and bottom by soft metal integral whole.
2. Description of the Related Art
In prior art, a golf head that is made of soft metal (like soft carbon steel) has the advantage of easy control and it is also easily to adjust the angle of the neck portion. But, the disadvantage is that the grooves on the face damages easily by hitting the ball hardily and the bottom wears down by grinding the ground. It is a practical solution by strengthening the face. For example, using hard metal to make a hitting plate and fixed it on the face. However, this is harmful to the control of the ball. The solution is making the face into a cup shape. The cup shape face has advantages of better bending elasticity and control. The wear-resisting character of the bottom can be improved by using hard metal. But, the face and the bottom are usually made and placed individually in prior art. So, the front bottom of the main part has no protection and damages easily.